


Sure

by mistleto3



Series: Yatamoto [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mikototsu side pairing, Summer's Kamamoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attention that Rikio receives during the summer makes Misaki jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

> The second oneshot for Rikio's birthday because the world needs more Yatamoto.
> 
> Based partly on [this](http://mikototsu-trash.tumblr.com/post/143033584908/do-you-think-the-guys-of-homra-would-wonder-why) headcanon, and partly on [this](http://mikototsu-trash.tumblr.com/post/142073151643/i-just-read-your-yatamoto-headcanons-and-when-i) one. 
> 
> This story can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/144577593004/sure)

Misaki leaned backwards against the sofa, his body sprawled out in the cloying summer heat. All of Homra’s windows had been thrown open, but only the whisper of a breeze drifted in through them, and the air in the bar was sluggish. He’d long pulled off the white shirt he usually wore and stuffed it in his bag, and now sat in just the black tank top underneath it in an attempt to expose as much of his skin as possible to the faint breath of wind. The skin of Misaki's arms had bronzed slightly in the sun, and a smattering of freckles peppered his nose and cheeks and shoulders. He’d tucked himself into a shady corner, as close to the back of Bar Homra as he could physically get himself, and there was a vaguely irritated expression on his face. Every so often he glanced up from the phone in his hand and over towards the bar, clicked his tongue, and returned his attention to the screen. Like every summer, there was a small crowd of girls gathered there, girls who Misaki never saw around in the winter time, who giggled and twirled their hair around their fingers as they chattered away with Rikio. He wore a demure smile as he poured them drinks and laughed politely at their jokes, offering the occasional compliment and listening to their stories with attentiveness. Every time Rikio laughed, nausea twisted in Misaki’s stomach. Displeasure practically emanated from his skin.

Of course, he wasn’t the only one sulking; Yō had sat beside Misaki for a while grumbling about how every pair of female eyes on the room were on Rikio, and how difficult it was to get the time of day from any girl patronising Homra during the summer while he was around, but Misaki had been largely unresponsive to Yō’s quips, for the most part giving the occasional grunt of acknowledgement and nothing more. Yō had quickly given up his attempts to create a plot to fatten Rikio up again when Misaki had barely seemed to be paying attention, and had left him to sulk, wondering what exactly had gotten into him. Rikio getting so much female attention in the summer never used to bother him quite this much, and it wasn’t like Misaki was exactly interested in flirting with female customers anyway; he stuttered over every other word whenever he so much as had to take an order from a woman.

Eventually, Tatara absolved to brave Misaki’s unpleasant aura to see if he was okay. When he sat down beside him, a bowl of shaved ice in hand, Misaki barely even glanced up.

“Ahhh it’s too hot today, right Yata-san?”

“Mm.” Misaki grunted the agreement.

At the blunt reply, Tatara hesitated, then ventured: “But that’s not what’s eating you, is it?”

Misaki clicked his tongue. “I’m fine.”

“I’m not so sure; you’ve barely moved from this spot all afternoon, and you’ve got the same air to you that King has if I wake him up too early. Something’s obviously not right with you.”

“It’s nothing.” The words came out a little snippier than Misaki intended.

“Yata-san, I know you better than to believe that.” Tatara chided gently, unperturbed by his tone. “I’ve noticed you’re looking over at the girls chatting with Kamamoto a little more often than everyone else, but you don’t seem grumpy in quite the same way as Chitose and Bandou are.” He sucked on his spoon thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, they seem to be annoyed that all of the pretty girls around here are kissing up to Kamamoto and not them, but it doesn’t seem to be the girls that you’re interested in.”

“What the hell are you getting at exactly?” Misaki grumbled, though the irritation in his voice was somewhat dampened by the blush beginning to rise on his cheeks.

Tatara lowered his voice deliberately, so it was quiet enough that only Misaki would be able to hear. “Forgive me for assuming, but it seems to me that they’re envious because they want the girls to pay attention to them. And you’re jealous because you want _Kamamoto_ to pay attention to you.”

Misaki stuttered a few half-formed protestations, the colour in his cheeks deepening once more.

Tatara gave an easy smile. "So you do like him~?"

"I-I don't...!" Misaki protested weakly huffed a sigh. There was no point in lying to Tatara; he had an uncanny ability to see right through any attempt to deceive him. "I don't just have a crush on him... we're sort of dating..."

“Aww, that's sweet, congratulations! I did have my suspicions~." Tatara puffed his chest out a little, proud that his theories had been correct. "How long have you been together?”

“About 4 months now.” Misaki admitted, his eyes fixed on his knees. “How the hell did you…?”

“Little things, like the way you always sit quite close together, and the way you look at each other.”

Misaki clicked his tongue once more at the saccharine description.

“Oh, and you had a love bite last week.”

Misaki spluttered, choking on his own tongue and staring at Tatara in mortification.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, I’m reasonably sure nobody else has put it together yet. And you did a good job of hiding the bruise, I’m just too observant for my own good.” Tatara reassured him. “And I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.”

Misaki gave a small nod of appreciation.

“I think it’s sweet; I’m happy for you. He’s good, and you deserve good. And you’ve seemed a lot happier in the past few months.” A smile played on Tatara’s lips as he spoke. “He seemed to really help you with the whole Fushimi thing.”

“Yeah, he did…” Misaki felt another surge of bashfulness, thinking back to the night that Saruhiko had left, which also happened to be the first time he’d slept with Rikio. Well, "slept with" wasn't exactly the right word; "drunken sex on his best friend's couch" would have been a more accurate description.

“Don’t feel obligated to keep it quiet, by the way. If you’re not comfortable being open about it, that’s totally fine, but it’s not like anyone here is going to be intolerant of you dating another guy. Everyone’s known about King and I forever and nobody’s ever had a problem. Plus…” Tatara smirked playfully. “Imagine the look on Bandou’s face if he found out he was the last virgin.”

Misaki chuckled despite himself. “Someday we’ll tell people. Just… I don’t know if I’m ready yet. And if Fushimi found out he'd probably give us a shit ton of grief.”

“I wouldn't worry about him; it's like they say: 'those who mind don't matter, and those who matter won't mind.' Don't let him rain on your parade. But if you don't want people to know, that’s fine too. As long as you know I'm here if you need anything, and everyone in Homra will support you. Even if you don't tell anyone, it's clear to me at least how proud you are of him. It's really adorable."

“Yeah, thanks.” Misaki muttered, his cheeks still deep pink as Tatara got to his feet, calling something over his shoulder about going to find their King.

Misaki's focus drifted back to the girls by the bar; Rikio had disappeared into the back, so they were speaking in rushed murmurs to one another while he was out of the room. Misaki couldn't quite make out the whispers from the opposite side of the room. When he returned to the bar, they exchanged a look of resolve, and the girl on the far left, a petite, dark-haired woman who looked maybe a few years older than Misaki, cleared her throat and asked:

"So, Kamamoto-chan, there's that festival coming up soon and I was planning to go up to the roof of the Hirasaka building to watch the fireworks; I hear there's a great view from up there, and I was wondering..."

Rikio interrupted gently. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Misaki felt a stab of sickness twist in his gut that caused him real, physical pain as the girl gave a shy nod. He'd seen her face as she had come in earlier; she was beautiful. Something in his chest deflated. There was no way he could compete with that. He kept his eyes fixed on the screen of his phone, pretending not to pay attention, though his gaze skipped over the text that he was scrolling through without absorbing a word.  

Rikio gave a polite smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm actually already seeing someone."

Misaki's eyes snapped up to fix on Rikio.

"Oh?" The girl's friend tilted her head, intrigued.

"No way, I had no idea. What's she like? Is she pretty?" Asked the third girl.

"Beautiful." Rikio agreed.

Misaki gasped quietly in surprise, his eyes widening.

"Red hair, hazel eyes. Really loyal and strong and brave and determined..." Rikio caught himself as he realised he'd begun to ramble. "Just... really great. I'm sort of head over heels. I had a crush for a long time before either of us said anything." A proud smile illuminated his face as he spoke.

Misaki could feel his heartbeat hammering against the inside of his ribcage at Rikio's words. Sure, Rikio was fairly liberal with compliments when the pair were alone together, but to hear him openly say that sort of thing in public, see the grin on his face and the glimmer in his ebony eyes, took Misaki completely off guard. Rikio’s chest puffed out subtly as he spoke, and there was no hint of bashfulness on his face.

"Wow, you really love her then?" Asked the girl who, a moment before, had been offering him a date.

"Definitely." There wasn't so much as a flicker of doubt in Rikio's voice as he spoke.

"That's so sweet."

Misaki hadn't realised that he'd gotten to his feet until he was already half way across the bar.

"Kamamoto, I need to speak to you outside for a sec." His tone left no room to argue.

Rikio gave a little smile and a nod, and politely excused himself to the girls sitting across the bar from him, then followed Misaki outside. As soon as they were out of the door, Misaki grabbed his wrist and towed him around the corner and into the alleyway that cut down the side of the building, pushed him against the brickwork, and rose onto his tiptoes to throw his arms around him and kiss him deeply. Rikio made a soft sound of surprise, but wound his arms around Misaki's waist nonetheless. The kiss dragged on for a long moment before Misaki finally allowed it to break, and he sank back down onto the soles of his feet.

"Yata-san, are you okay...?"

"I hate how they drool over you like a piece of meat in the summer and then won't even give you the time of day in the winter. It's fuckin' _gross_. You're a great person, and you're gorgeous all year around, and it pisses me off to see them stare at you like some kind of pin-up poster in the summer and then hardly give a fuck in the winter. It's not fair; it's horrible. If you were a girl and a load of guys were treating you like dirt most of the year and then suddenly started coming to the bar every day to stare at your ass people would think they were total creeps, but because they’re girls people think it's fine, but it's not! You're not just a piece of ass for people to ogle. You're kind and generous and caring and handsome and you're _my_ boyfriend and I love you!" The words tumbled out of Misaki's mouth faster than he'd expected, the pent up frustration of the past few days bursting out of him in a flood. It was the first time he'd ever admitted to loving him out loud.

Rikio gasped softly in surprise, and he stared at Misaki in wide-eyed shock, then a grin began to spread inexorably across his lips, wider than Misaki had ever seen him smile before, and he pulled Misaki in to clutch him tightly against his chest. He pressed his face into his auburn hair, breathing in the familiar scent of his soap, and whispered:

"I love you too, Misaki."

An odd sensation seemed to trickle over Misaki’s skin at the sound of the words and an involuntary gasp drew past his lips. His fingers curled in the fabric of Rikio’s shirt, tightening his embrace around him and burying his burning face in his shoulder. He'd expected to be angry at Rikio for using his given name, but the usual hiss of irritation that accompanied the utterance of that word was conspicuously absent. Instead, there was just the sweet warmth that spread slowly through Misaki's body, like honey, at the phrase that had preceded it.

"S-say that again." Misaki said quietly.

Rikio cupped Misaki's chin and tilted his head upwards to meet his warm, hazel eyes. Misaki wanted to look away from the intensity of his gaze; the adoring look on his face made something in his stomach feel as though it was fluttering.

"I love you, Misaki." Rikio's voice was soft. His lips curled into an even wider smile as he spoke, and Misaki could do nothing but kiss them again, slowly and firmly. He kissed him as though he'd never been more sure of anything else.

When they finally broke apart, Misaki cleared his throat, searching for the words for what he wanted to express. The things that Tatara had said earlier drifted through his mind, and he chewed his lip as he worked up the resolve to speak his thoughts out loud.

"Are you okay?" A look of concern returned to Rikio's face.

"I don't want to hide anymore." Misaki had his face pressed against Rikio's shoulder once more, unable to look him in the eyes in fear that he'd crumble into a bashful mess and the words would stick in his throat; he already had to force them past his lips. His voice was quiet and awkward, but there was still a determination in his tone. As embarrassed as he felt, he needed to say this. " I don't want to have to keep acting like you're just my friend around everyone all the time. I'm not ashamed. We're both dudes, but so what? It's not like the rest of Homra cares about Mikoto-san and Totsuka-san and they make out in the bar all the time... Not that there aren’t assholes in the world, but whatever. I’ll beat the shit out of them; they can go fuck themselves. I don’t care what they think. I only care about you." He paused to stop his rambling and get his thoughts back on track. "What I mean to say is... I'm proud of being your boyfriend. You're amazing and thoughtful and kind and generous and _really hot_ and I want people to know you're mine." The list had tumbled out of his mouth, rushed with embarrassment, but his words were earnest, even through his bashfulness. He paused for a moment in thought, then added hurriedly: “But if you don’t want to tell people, that’s fine too.”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I want people to know I’m dating you.”

Misaki lifted his face away from Rikio’s collarbone to look up at him.

“I’m proud of being your boyfriend too. I just didn’t want to rush you into telling people if you weren’t comfortable.”

Misaki nodded. “Well, I want people to know. That way those girls might back off.” He added, grumbling.

“You’re jealous?”

“Of course I’m jealous! A pretty girl asked you out.” He admitted, his face reddening indignantly.

“I’d much rather watch the fireworks with you.” The candidness of how Rikio had said that made Misaki blush deeper.

“T-that’d be nice.” He finally responded

“Then it’s a date.” Rikio offered his hand to Misaki. “Let’s go back inside.”

Misaki twined his fingers with Rikio’s and gripped his hand tightly, taking a deep breath to steel himself. Nervousness began to rekindle in his stomach at the prospect of everyone knowing, but he looked up at Rikio and swallowed it back. He wanted this. He was sure.

Hand in hand, the pair re-entered Homra.

The first person to notice was one of the girls sitting on a barstool. She elbowed the girl who had asked Rikio out to get her attention, then none-too-subtly gestured over to Misaki and Rikio. The way their mouths fell open and whispers began immediately pouring past their lips sent a twinge of anxiety through Misaki’s abdomen, but he felt Rikio’s grip on his hand tighten, and with that simple action came a wave of comfort. Misaki turned his gaze away from the girls, and couldn’t help but notice the dazzling grin on Tatara’s face. He gave Misaki an encouraging thumbs-up.

Yō was the first to speak up. “Ah, so that’s why you were being so pissy all day!"

"Can it, Chitose." Misaki hissed, feeling his cheeks beginning to redden.

Eric had barely spoken all day, but he couldn’t resist throwing in a sarcastic comment. "The chihuahua finally lost his virginity?"

"W-who the hell said anything about...!"

Misaki was interrupted, by the voices of Yō, Eric, and Saburōta all speaking in unison: "The hickey."

Misaki shot a sharp glare at Tatara, who gave him an apologetic smile, then turned to glower at the other three. "Well, at least I'm not the last virgin in Homra." He shot at Saburōta, who clicked his tongue, abashed.

"Hey, look at it this way," Yō offered, an easy grin on his face; "at least now we don't have to compete with Kamamoto for the attention of the chicks who hang around here." Though his face fell once more when he noticed that the three girls who'd spent the afternoon flirting with Rikio had slipped out without anyone noticing.

"Show a little more respect will you?" Misaki barked, and Yō put up his hands defensively. Misaki clicked his tongue and huffed as the other Red clansman turned to mutter amongst themselves, undoubtedly about this latest scandalous development. He towed Rikio by his hand back towards the corner he'd been sitting in before, doing his best to bite back the urge to fire a snippy "shut up" in the direction of his friends, then fell heavily against the wine-coloured upholstery. A long sigh escaped his lips, and he glanced up at Rikio to gauge his reaction. To his surprise, Rikio was smiling; his eyes crinkled irresistibly at the corners despite his best efforts to stifle the grin.

"What?" Misaki looked up at him, quirking one of his eyebrows.

"I'm happy," Rikio replied simply. "I'm happy that everyone knows now. I was getting jumpy having to sit with you all day without being able to hold your hand or kiss you or anything."

"You're a sap." Misaki grumbled, but his fingers found Rikio's once more as he spoke, and he tangled them together.

As if to prove a point, Rikio leaned down towards him, murmuring a soft "I love you," before brushing their lips together as a chorus of wolf-whistles erupted from the rest of their clan.

**Author's Note:**

> The drunken couch sex first time Misaki mentions in this story is elaborated on in _Better_ which is part one of this series, and the hickey that Misaki didn't realise everyone noticed, is received in _Gift_ which is part two~


End file.
